


昨日重现

by lostmymind (lost_mymind)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Mission Fic, Nostalgia
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-21
Updated: 2009-08-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22996936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_mymind/pseuds/lostmymind
Summary: 他的确很久没来了；校园午后两点的阳光和球场上挥棒的声响已经和他老爹的寿司一样变成亲切遥远的梦境。
Relationships: Gokudera Hayato/Yamamoto Takeshi





	昨日重现

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文存档，大概是“十年前”和“十年后”之间的某一个时段发生的故事。

山本和狱寺约好在学校东门见面。山本去早了，靠在门口等了很久。狱寺像闹钟一样准时，特别是在出这种任务的时候；所以他完全不担心，甚至懒得去看表。  
况且山本对时间的感知一向很准，凭直觉就知道过了多少分钟。那是他的天赋。  
他于是百无聊赖地往校门内张望。他的确很久没来了；校园午后两点的阳光和球场上挥棒的声响已经和他老爹的寿司一样变成亲切遥远的梦境。日本才刚入冬，他穿着略显单薄的西服，嘴里已经呼出白气来。暮色逐渐沉重，有两个晚归的学生背着包并肩走过，向他的方向投来惊疑又警觉的一瞥，便快步去远了。  
他于是悄没声儿地笑出来。他决定不再当他的门神，先进去看看。

傍晚的校园有些雾蒙蒙的；这么多年它竟一点也没变，比整个并盛都显得更长久，更安定，始终如一。唯有花坛里的草木约摸是换过了，因为季节的关系并不很繁盛，只是左一丛右一丛地生着。高大的建筑物正逐渐成为黑洞洞的影子；月亮早已升到高空，此刻随着夜幕的降临，慢慢显出它苍白的轮廓来。  
山本跟着自己的脚动，等意识到的时候，已经在去棒球场的路上了。他竟就真的有些全身发热起来，血液里有白色小球划过长空的痕迹，风中隐约挥棒声，啪，啪，啪，漂亮的击球，一下连一下，啪，啪，啪……

——他意识到那并不是回忆。并不是幻觉。

他微微地加快了脚步。

砰！

一个球被大力地打了出去，在颜色愈发浓厚的夜空中消失不见。站在前方不远处的少年攥着球棒，敏感地回了头。  
“谁？”

山本平和地笑着，走近他。  
“很漂亮的动作啊。刚刚是因为我来了的关系？”  
“诶？”

少年抬起脸来，眼珠子慌乱地转了几下，先盯上他肩头露出来的一截剑柄。山本会意一笑：  
“嘛，现在算是个剑士了。从前……像你这么大的时候，棒球是我全部的梦想。”  
男孩子长大了眼睛看他。他有和山本相似的黑色头发，穿着校服，衣领和袖口都干干净净的，眼睛很漂亮；看得出来他刚刚运动过，正微微喘息着，往外大口吐着白气。他似乎忘了紧张，直盯着山本：  
“后来呢？为什么……为什么不继续……？”  
山本笑得很安静，没有回答他。  
“球棒，”他说，“能借我一下么？”  
少年迟疑着慢慢朝他走过来，眼睛仍然没离开他的脸：“可是，为什么呢？”  
“你还太小。”山本说，“你叫什么名字？”  
“山本十六郎。”少年说，有些腼腆。他又停下了脚步。  
“喔？”山本几乎笑出声来。“那咱们还真是有缘。”  
男孩子像是不明就里的样子，但还是继续走了过来。现在两人离得很近了。  
“那么，打了多久的棒球？”  
“……我也记不清……有六年了吧。小学的时候就在打了。”  
“很喜欢？”  
“很喜欢。”说这话的时候，少年终于又抬起头，慢慢地向他露出一个怯生生的、局促的微笑。  
“那真是太好了。会一直打下去么？”  
少年的笑没了影，也不接茬。山本便又笑了。  
“你还太小。”他又一字一句地重复了一遍。

“但我猜你也能够明白，有些事很无奈……没法自己做主。”

最后一句时他的左手突然猛地抓住少年的右腕；对方脸色大变。  
——有刀尖从男孩细长的手指间送出，停在山本腰骨上方，几乎碰到他衣角。

山本仍只是微笑：“你很年轻，我都替你感到可惜，走在这样的路上……但是我也没什么资格替你惋惜。”  
说话间两人已动起拳脚过了好几招。少年一只手被抓住，但双腿极为敏捷，连攻山本下盘，毫不含糊；更兼他左手上握着球棒，使得得心应手。山本在自己本该占尽优势的缠斗中竟占不到半点便宜，于是右手越过肩头去拔剑。少年在混乱中挣开他左手，飞快地退开去。

“你握棒的样子比我当年要更老练。”山本微微眯起眼睛，时雨金时铮亮的剑身露出来，“现在该换你回答我了，年轻人……你又是为什么？”

对方不说话。他被逼到球场的角落，神智已经昏乱，举着球棒发狂地冲过来；山本一闪神，砍在对方肩上，几乎砍下整条手臂。下一秒有谁从后面补了一枪。

看起来非常年轻的男孩子悄无声息地往后倒下去了。山本站在那里微微喘息，没有回头。后面的人也不说话，但隐约可以听到他不满的呼吸。  
“时间干嘛老掐那么紧。”山本笑道。  
“少废话。”  
狱寺皱着眉头，似乎希望速战速决。他们于是开了手腕上的微型探照灯，蹲下来检查尸体。狱寺用带着手套的左手工作，取了血样、指纹和头发，拍照，甚至剪下一片衣角；山本则搜遍他全身。天气挺冷，血液很快就开始凝结。死去的人额上开了一个洞；他还瞪着眼睛，瞳仁里面的生命已经完全干枯了。  
“16号。”山本捏起一个小小的通信器，念出上面的编号，“十六郎……他们是这么取名字的么？啊我说，过会如果碰到个狱寺五十郎你可千万要小心……”  
狱寺只当他在胡言乱语，半点没反应地继续工作；他现在右手也戴上了手套。山本自觉无趣地闭了嘴，完全暗下来的球场上便只剩下微小的窸窣声。

“很生我的气？”  
“……”  
“……是觉得拖泥带水的不像我会干的事么？”  
“……”  
“不管怎么说真的谢谢啦。”  
“你吵够了没有？”

山本先完成，把几个磁片一样的东西放进特殊的袋子里。他看着狱寺十指纷飞地动作着，悠闲地出声问道：  
“我们要不干脆帮着做点事后处理？时间还空余得很……”  
“吃饱了没事干。有必要替清道夫省事吗？”

“清道夫”是个戏谑而形象的通称。这样的组织即使不算是彭格列的独创，也少有别家能做得如此完美——精锐，紧密，并且五脏俱全。他们比瓦利安更隐蔽，比门外顾问组织更专心，长年负责家族所有任务的收尾和扫荡，收集残余资料，同时对情况加以分析和总结；他们的报告和常规的任务报告同时上交，然而所有成员身份保密，甚至脸也没露过。狱寺私底下颇有些不喜欢这个组织，摸不着底的同伴比敌人更令他不安。

下午他们刚接到过清道夫的单方面通信，声称晚上八点他们的人会到达并中。在学校的这一部分已经是此次任务的最后一战——泽田派出两名守护者在日本耗了有将近四个月，如今敌方残党穷途末路，竟被他们赶进并中来。山本对着情报思索片刻，决定让所有手下在学校周边待命，自己去亲手结束任务；狱寺在他边上抽完一支烟，才说，那老子就勉为其难和你同去吧。  
他们共事多年，清楚对方每一个细小的手势，隐秘的笑脸，微妙的眼神。就像狱寺说出那句话时，他们彼此都明白，对方在想些什么。

山本最终没有再去碰那具尸体。他跟在狱寺后面跑出去，听到他说，别分心。  
然后狱寺想了想又回头补上一句，别心软。

山本苦笑，想起那个少年小动物一样的眼神，干净的衣领，还有笑到一半的笑意。

***

冬日的月光早早就铺满整个走廊；狱寺在走廊尽头停下来，无声地往墙角靠去，把自己完全淹没在黑暗里。山本早在那里等他。  
“你那边怎么样？”  
“三个。”  
“我知道三个。”狱寺不耐烦地敲敲耳朵里的通话器，意思是刚刚就互相通报过了。山本笑得有点无奈。  
“我找到你要问的东西了，”他说，在黑暗中凭直觉帮对方理了理头发，“反正还早，在这消磨点时间也不打紧的。”  
狱寺明白他那点小心思，直接拍拍他衣服右边的口袋：“瞎操心……老子不用休息。快点拿来。”  
一个手掌宽的电子仪器很快被交到狱寺手里。然后是几个磁片。山本在黑暗中等待着，他知道摆弄这些是狱寺的长项。不多时，仪器上的小屏幕便发出微光。  
“他们总共就十二个人了。编号……2，7，11，15，16，39，49，50，78，81，84，93。除去7，11，16，50……”狱寺一边低声地念念有词，一边手上噼里啪啦地动作着；他的侧脸和银发在冰凉的空气中简直显得有些冷厉。山本却向边上安静地移动了几步，然后时雨金时突然在黑暗中一闪。  
“还有5个……”狱寺的念念有词顿了一下，“现在是4个。”

他继续进行数据处理，山本则蹲在尸体前面，开始了新一轮的检查。他们在长达四个月的任务中只有两个目标——将敌方全歼，并获取一份极其重要的情报。情报是关于如今仍在试验阶段的匣兵器，负责进行这项研究的云雀恭弥也正为此满世界倒腾。所有人都清楚这将是主宰黑手党世界未来几十年、乃至上百年的新兵器，谁先掌握它的第一手情报，谁就可能成为新时代的头领；因此山本知道他们现在的每一步行动都至关重要，若无法获得完整可读的数据，整个任务等于前功尽弃。  
——说起来，曾经的委员长若知道他们正在他过去的地盘上打得鸡飞狗跳，不知他们会怎么死呢。  
山本暗笑起来；同时狱寺用膝盖顶了顶他的肩膀。  
“他们身上的发信器都在你这？”  
“没有，”山本会意，晃了晃最后搜出来的纽扣状物体，“其它的都留在原地了，我担心其余人知道情况会干脆把数据破坏掉……要用这个发信试试看吗？”  
狱寺没回答，山本知道那算是默认了。这发信器是一个诱饵，而他们像野兽般潜伏在黑暗中，等待未知而危险的猎物。

“掌握剩余发信器的地点了。”狱寺在一段长长的静默之后出声道，“看来我们低估了他们的智商……全都一动不动……没有挪窝。”  
他把小小的显示器凑到山本眼前：“还是主动出击，分工解决掉完事……说什么消磨时间，你以为真的还有很多时间可以耗吗？”  
山本又一次伸出手去帮他把几缕发丝夹到耳后，同时轻笑一声：  
“其实说真的，如果我们拖到八点，还可以顺便和清道夫们打个照面呢。”  
“你以为那样就能看见他们长什么样子了？”  
“嘛，无所谓啦……就算他们和当年的切贝罗们一样千篇一律，带个面具什么的，至少算是见过了嘛。”  
“很有趣么？”  
“挺有趣的呀。狱寺你不觉得吗？”  
“……别跟人说我认识你。”

嘴上天南海北的，分工已经靠几个手势就完成了。接下来两人没有再说什么话，不约而同地向外一跃，跨过尸体便分头跑了开去。山本藉着月光又回头看了一眼，他知道明天站在那里谈笑的学生们不会知道今夜的一地狼藉，因为在太阳升起以前那里就会恢复原状，连血腥味也一丝不留。

***

“他们真的全都穿了并中校服……”山本轻声说，“这么多年连款式都没变过。风纪财团总不至于缺钱吧？”  
通话器里传来一声轻嗤。山本接着说：  
“问题在于他们究竟怎么搞到的。”  
“……要考虑到最坏的情况。比如说杀了学生。”  
山本皱了皱眉，他也在担心这个。然而狱寺很快地又补上一句：  
“这个不在我们调查范围内……我说过不必特地替清道夫省事。”  
山本愣了一下，然后用狱寺听得见的声音笑了。  
“你就这么担心我？”  
然后他从又一具尸体旁边站起来走开，同时想像那一边的人摘下通话器就往地上砸，砸到一半又停下来的狼狈样子。夜越来越深，他的手指在十几分钟的安静工作后几乎冻僵了；然而这点胡思乱想，却给他送上来几分暖意。

“很好笑吗？！”过了大概半分钟，传来这么一句。  
“不，”山本声音温和，眉眼都有些舒展开来，“不好笑。”

***

山本站在天台上，很是愣怔了一会儿。  
他刚刚收拾掉最后一个人。  
是一剑把对方甩了下去。

天台上的铁丝网在他一年级的时候曾全部修整过，就像现在这样的崭新；他一剑把那个穿着校服的年轻人刺了上去，越过高高的铁丝网，然后那个人头朝下笔直地掉了下去。

——他有一瞬间的错觉认为那是他自己。

可以的话他并不想知道那个人摔成什么样。他不是没有见过血肉模糊的尸体，然而也并不会总愿意看见。尤其是这一次。  
不管怎样，他还得在他身上进行最后的搜查。他没有犹豫太久，便翻过铁丝网，像猫一样轻捷迅速地爬了下去。通话器里传来隐约的枪声、爆炸声和由此带来的杂音，他凝神倾听着，竟有一丝宽慰。  
他们有这么一点谁也没曾点破的默契，他听着他的炸弹他听着他的剑，权当并肩作战。

他默默地做了个深呼吸，开始面对今晚最糟糕的一次检查和搜索。血液很快就沾满他的手套并在上面一层一层凝结起来，他不得不换了一副新的好让工作顺利进行。耳边的杂音停止了，一切归于静寂。尸体的头部已经看不清形状，只能看到被血浸满的校服，款式和多年前一模一样，完全没有变过。

——山本武啊山本武。这次你真的太失败。

他知道刚刚那一剑是多么失水准。他知道他今天的每一剑都那么失水准。明明是至关重要的任务，可是作出决定的那一刻山本就知道自己用了私心了。狱寺用了整整一支烟的时间才下决定……但那也是私心。他们都清楚。

“我这边结束了。”是狱寺的声音。

山本盯着沾满血的指尖，放任自己发了一会儿怔。然后他回答说：  
“效率比我高多了啊。”  
“少废话。我知道你也快了。”  
“没有的事。刚刚结果了一个人，但是把尸体弄丢了。”  
“……骗我就那么好玩么？”  
“啊呀……要是能骗成功当然好玩。谁让狱寺总不上当呢。”  
“你还要我嘉奖你这种屡败屡战的精神么？”  
“不敢不敢。其实没骗你……弄丢了又找到了嘛。”  
“切。”  
“又生气了？”  
“中间你有什么想说的没说出来？”  
“没有啊。”  
“上面明明有个省略号。”  
“那个是，故弄玄虚嘛。”  
“不说就算了。憋死你。”

山本的动作一滞，然后又笑了。

“看不出来你真这么担心我。”

对面直接把通话器掐了。山本几乎要大笑出声，有什么在晚风中烟消云散。

***

山本决定在狱寺重新打开通话器前先去校门口等着，走了几步又改变了主意。时间还早，可以再去到处看看。

他于是又走进教学楼。并中的规矩是学生只换年级不换楼层，因此他们在这里三年也没换过教室。月光下的走廊和影影憧憧的课桌椅早变成亲切遥远的梦境，然而总是记得，总是忆起，总是梦回。

——山本你不是吧……又睡了一下午？

——喂山本……一起回家吧！

——哟！听说又拿了个冠军回来？

——山本武！给我好好听课！

——十代目……他只是个棒球笨蛋而已啦！

——山本也要留下来补习啊……

——吵死了棒球笨蛋！不要围着十代目打转啊！

——喂你、你这棒球笨蛋怎么这样……

——棒球笨蛋你给我去死啊。

——棒球笨蛋。

——棒球笨蛋。

——棒球笨蛋。

他还没走到那间教室就停下了脚步，因为已经有人在那里了。他也不出声，安静地站在五步开外，目光停在对方的银发和侧脸上。

狱寺手里夹着烟，看也不看他一眼，慢悠悠吸了一口。然后他不冷不热说了句：  
“用脚趾头就知道你会来这里……这棒球笨蛋。”

到最后他的表情终于有点撑不住。而山本笑了出来。


End file.
